User blog:ElectroElf/A New Hope.
Greetings! Salutations! Hello ladies and gentlemen (and perverts). You should all know that my name is ElectroElf (Calaz) and today I have the confidence and privilege to announce that I will be running for administrator for this wiki. Now, some of you might have alot of questions, and I know what a lot of them might be. So I shall answer them at the end of this. But for now, let me tell you why I would be a great contribution to the wiki. SBCA recently made a bureaucrat request that had many good points about the wiki. He also had a great point about the growing community, and how he would help it. I agreed with everything he proclaimed, so I might end up restating things in this. When I first joined the wiki back in June of 2015, I found the wiki looking for something to do over the summer. But it ended up being a full 2 and a half years. I started a spin-off called Plankton Lives With The Raw. It was just a aka hobby in the beginning, but eventually it became one of the most popular spin-offs of 2015, with over 500 comments. Over the years I've been able to get an almost 100% passing rate on my content mod and discussion mod requests. Many people when they run for admin have different platforms. Squidnerd and Travis have two totally different platforms, which is the cause for political partys now,a thing on the wiki. Although I am a member of. The Anti-Travis Leauge, I don't disagree with all the things that Travis supports. The only reason I was opposing Travis and supporting Kelpy was because he wouldn't give me one of his shows, which I admit is kind of stupid. I still support more of Squidnerds ideas than Travis', though. But even with all these 'political partys', I still believe that we can somehow unify the wiki. The wiki is in a very odd position right now, and with the community growing, it seems like people make more proposals than fanon. If I get promoted to admin, I will Delete any pages that are against the wiki rules, empty, offensive to someone, and overall clean up the wiki. Make proposals for any topic that people agree to be wrong, or myself, if it benifits the wiki more than it dosngrades. Create bonds with all the users of the wiki, get to know other user, never backstab anyone, and keep my profile active and be active fanon wise and proposal wise. Block or promote any user that contacts me and states why or what they want. We need a new hope. Now, here's some questions you might have: Werent you not active for 4 months until 3 days ago? This is true. I was losing my motive in the past couple of months, but I have it back and im hoping that you guys will understand that I will be very active from now on. Didn't you freak out earlier about how 'the wiki is shit'? Hey, Travis says it all the time, and hes a bureaucrat. Please tell me your opinion below about this request. Anything is accepted. Execpt for if its dumb, cause if it is, im gonna be like "nu uh" and object you Category:Blog posts